Luke Skywalker and the Goblet of Fire
by AllGenres
Summary: Ben Kenobi may be dead.. but he had left Luke a unexpected task to fulfil, sending him to find a certain Harry Potter. It's Harry's fourth year and the Triwizard Tournament's taking place.. what could this lead to? Set straight after a New Hope
1. Prologue

_**Prologue **_

Luke Skywalker didn't know what to say. Ben Kenobi left a task for him to fulfil. Luke had left the galaxy to search for a planet called _'Earth'._ He missed Han and Leia already, what was he thinking?

"You can come in now."

He had been wating outside a old professor Dumbledore's office. "Luke Skywalker correct?" the old man asked.

Luke nodded nervously. "Yes sir."

Dumbledore smiled. He was quite a calm old man. Ben had mentioned him to be quite unique in a way. "You will begin classes here when the year begins for now you three will be staying with some close friends of mine. Don't worry we'll take good care of you here. I promised Obi-wan that I would."

Luke frowned at this. "You've met Ben?"

Dumbledore just smiled. "All questions will be answered later. For now, lets just assign you to the family you'll be staying with during the summer..."


	2. Quidditch World Cup Meeting the Jedi

_**Chapter 1: Quidditch World Cup/ Meeting the Jedi**_

"Harry! Harry!"

Harry Potter awoke to a start. Panting heavily with sweat on his forehead. It was dream again, the same dream that he had been having all summer.

"Are you alright?"

"Hermione, bad dream! When did you get here?" he asked startled.

Hermione frowned. "Just now you?" she went over to Ron's bed, he was still snoring.

"Last night." Harry replied.

"Wake up Ronald!"

Ron finally awoke, just as startled as Harry. "Bloody hell."

"Honestly get dressed." Hermione said. "And don't go back to sleep."

Ron did just that.

"Come on Ron! Your mother says breakfast's ready!" Hermione yelled.

* * *

><p>"Ron where are we actually going?" Harry asked. He, Hermione, Ron and the Weasley twins had all gotten up early, had breakfast and were now trudging along quickily trying to catch up to Mr. Weasley who was way ahead of them.<p>

"Dunno." Ron replied. "Hey dad! Where are we going!" he asked.

"You'll find out soon enough! Hurry now!" Mr Weasley answered briskly.

"Arthur! It's about time Son!". A man in his forties exclaimed cheerfully. Beside him was a boy with sandy blonde hair.

"Sorry Amos." Mr Weasley said. "Some of us had a bit of a sleepy start." he said turning to Harry and Ron who yawned.

"This is Amos Diggory everyone." Mr Weasley said. "He works with me at the Ministry." Mr Weasley turned to the boy. "And who might this young man be?"

The boy shook his hand. "Luke sir, Luke Skywalker." he said with a nervous smile.

"_Skywalker?" _Ron frowned hearing the name.

Just at that moment a tall young man with chiselled features, dark brown hair, and bright grey eyes jumped out of a tree. "And this strapping young lad must be Cedric am I right?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Yes sir." Cedric replied with a smile.

Harry remembered the now Seventeen year old boy from his third year. The boy had beaten Harry in a Quidditch match against Hufflepuff. Fred and George didn't look too pleased and welcoming.

"Merlin's beard! You must be Harry Potter!" Amos exclaimed.

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Amos shook his hand. "Great! Great pleasure!".

Harry smiled. "Pleasure to meet you to sir."

Amos chuckled cheerfully and gave the fourteen year old a friendly pat on the back.

Luke frowned hearing Harry's name. _'Ben had mentioned something about a Harry Potter.' _he thought.

* * *

><p>"Who's the blonde Diggory?" The Weasley twins asked amused as they continued walking.<p>

Cedric shrugged. "Dumbledore put my dad in charge of looking after him. He's been staying with us all summer."

"All summer?" Fred asked.

Cedric nodded. "We're here" he said with a grin.

The twins sighed in relief.

"Why are we all standing around a manky old boot?" Harry asked confused.

"This isn't just any manky old boot mate." Fred said.

"It's a portkey." George piped in.

"What's a portkey?" Harry demanded getting frustrated.

"Ready! Off to three!" Amos exclaimed. Everyone had grabbed hold of it. "One.. two.. three."

"Harry!" Mr Weasley exclaimed.

Harry finally and quickily grabbed the boot as he felt himself soaring through the air. Everyone was spinning in mid-air.

_'Wow' _Luke thought._ 'This is amazing. Why didn't Ben tell me anything about this?'_

"Let go kids!" Mr Weasley exclaimed.

Hermione frowned. "What?" 

"I said let go!" Mr Weasley and everyone did just that.

THUMP! Harry, Ron, Hermione, The Weasley twins and Luke landed with a thud on the grassy ground. Luke quickily got up smiling. "Whoo! That was fun!"

Ron groaned. "Yeah.. fun." he moaned. Luke chuckled and helped him and Hermione up. Hermione gazed into Luke's blue eyes as he pulled her up. "You ok?" he asked chuckling.

Cedric, Mr Diggory and Mr Weasley were floating down to them in mid-air. _'How did he do that?' _Harry thought. Next thing Harry knew was Cedric extending a arm to help him up.

Harry smiled nervously. "Thanks." he said grabbing it.

Harry was amazed when he finally realised where he was! The Quidditch World Cup! He had been dying to see on of these games live!

"Well kids! Welcome to the Quidditch World Cup!" Amos exclaimed.

"Wow" Luke said to himself.

Entering the campsite was intresting! _'Whatever this Quidditch is, is sure very fascinating here'. _Luke thought as he watched people. _'There's nothing like this back home'. _

"What is Quidditch might I ask?"

Ron scoffed. "You seriously don't know what Quidditch is?"

"I forgot to mention I'm not from here."

"I'm confused." Harry said frowning. "Your a muggle right?"

"I'm from a different galaxy." Luke explained._'what is a muggle?' _he thought.

"Your starting to scare me." Ron said.

Luke sighed. "Look, Dumbledore didn't want me to say anything but I was sent to protect you Harry. I might as well tell you now."

Harry was confused. "Me?"

Luke was about to reply when Amos cut in. "Hurry up Luke! We'll be late! Arthur we gotta start making our way to our tents, I'll see you at the match!"

"See you at the match!" Mr Weasley exclaimed with a grin.

"See ya later Cedric!" the twins said together.

* * *

><p><em><strong>What do you guys think? Should I continue? No bad comments! <strong>_


	3. Death Eaters at the World Cup

_**Chapter 2: Death Eaters at the World Cup **_

The supposed tent seemed small to Luke he was expecting something a little bigger. Cedric laughed. "Why so gloomy?"

Luke managed to stiff a laugh. "Nothing."

Cedric made his way inside the tent. "Are you coming in?" he asked.

Luke nodded. He was amazed when he stepped inside it was bigger from the inside then it was from the outside! "Wow."

Cedric was already on a comfy couch looking like he was reading a book. "I know right, you gotta love magic." he said with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"I love magic." Harry said to himself as he stepped inside the Weasley's tent.<p>

"Feet of the table! We gotta start unpacking!" Mr Weasley said brightly.

"Feet of the table!" Fred and George repeated with humor in their voices!

* * *

><p>"Blimey dad! How far up are we?".<p>

The stadium was huge! Harry was amazed by the size of it. It would be a players dream to play here.

"Well put It this way!" a voice from below said. "If it rains... you'll be the first to know." the voice of Lucius Malfoy said with a smirk.

"Father and I are at the ministers box!" Draco said. "By personal invitation of Cornelius Fudge himself!"

Harry rolled his eyes he was bragging.

"Don't boast Draco!" Lucius snapped. "There's no need with these people." he turned to Harry and smiled slyly. "Do enjoy yourself won't you?.. while you can."

_'what is that supposed to mean?' _Harry thought.

The Weasley's were joined by the Diggory's. Cedric was just as excited about the match as anyone. "I told you these seats were worth to be waiting for!" Amos said with a grin.

Luke watched amazed. Just at that moment seven players on brooms dressed in green and white robes came out of nowhere! "It's Ireland!" Fred exclaimed with a grin.

Luke sighed why did this all remind of a friend back home. "You ok?"

He turned to face Hermione. He gave her a weak smile. "Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

Hermione chuckled. "Ok." with that she went of to join Harry, Ron and the Weasley twins who were now cheering for the Bulgarians who had just emerged into the stadium. The wore red and black robes.

"Who's that?" Hermione asked getting into the game.

"That is the best seeker in the world!" George exclaimed.

The crowd started shouting his name._ "Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum! Krum!"_

"KRUM!" Ron and Harry exclaimed together with glee. Harry now even had a hat on his head to show his support!

"Good evening!" Fudge's voice boomed from the ministers box. "As Minster for magic it gives me great pleasure to welcome each and every one of you … to the final of the four hundred and twenty second Quidditch World Cup! Let the match... begin!"

Huge cheers came from the crowd...

* * *

><p>"Luke you ok?" Cedric asked as they got back to the tent. The two boys were now relaxing after the match. Luke was looking upset about something, Cedric could tell something was wrong because he wasn't cheerful as this morning.<p>

Luke sighed. "Memories."

Cedric frowned. "Memories?" he repeated.

Luke gave Cedric a small smile. "It's nothing, really." he said.

Cedric chuckled. "I'm all ears. Tell me, what's up?".

Luke just smiled sadly. "Thinking of a old friend."

"Old friend?" Cedric asked now taking a seat beside him.

Luke nodded. "Biggs."

"Biggs who?" Cedric asked.

Luke managed to chuckle. "Biggs Darklighter. We were friends since childhood." he explained.

"Ah.."

"Like I said before, it's nothing you need to worry about.. The match brought back some memories, that's all." Luke said.

"What happened to him?" Cedric asked. He suddenly wished he never asked that question Luke began to hold back tears.

"I mentioned I was from a different galaxy.. you and your dad know Cedric.. you know about the space battles you know everything.. Biggs was killed during the Battle of Yavin."

All Cedric could say was. "I'm sorry." Luke had mentioned some stuff about his life over the summer, he had explained to him the ways of the force and all the adventures he had gone through so far.

Luke managed to chuckle bitterly. "Don't be, you weren't there."

Cedric was about to reply when just at that moment Mr Diggory appeared. "Dad?"

"Get your things!" Mr Diggory ordered. "Now you two! We haven't got a moment to lose!"

"What's going on?" Cedric demanded.

"Ced! No time to argue! Luke that goes for you too! We have to leave now, find the Weasley's and get back to the Portkey!"

People were screaming as bolts of fire went everywhere. Cedric along with Luke started to look for the Weasley's. Masked men in cloaks and wearing skull masks surrounded the campsite hurting anyone near them.

Cedric was relieved when he spotted the Weasley's. "You two, come on!" Fred yelled.

"Where's Harry!" Hermione cried.

"There's no time Hermione!" George yelled.

"Are you bloody mad! We can't leave him!" Ron snarled.

"No time to argue Ron! Come on..."

* * *

><p>Harry Potter awoke in a dark now deserted area. He slowly got up to his feet and started to wonder around the campsite. He suddenly heard footsteps, quickily, Harry hit behind something. A man wearing a long leather jacket a appeared he looked at the dark lit sky for a moment before taking out his wand.<p>

"_Mosmordere!" _

A jet of green light emerged from the man's wand as it hit the night sky. Now showing a Green skull with a snake protruding from its mouth.

Harry was confused with what was going on right now. He started to slowly move away from the scene. His scar suddenly started to hurt! It started to hurt bad! The man looked like he was coming towards him. Harry quickily started to make a run for it.

"Harry!"

He was revealed to hear the voice of Hermione. The man ran off the other direction.

"Harry!" Ron cried. "We thought we lost you mate!".

"You ok?" Cedric asked.

Harry turned back to the sky. "What is that?" Harry started to feel his scar burn again.

"_STUPEFY!"_ several voices suddenly bellowed. Jets of lights were sent directly at the five. Harry, Ron, Cedric, Hermione and Luke quickily dodged.

"Stop!" Mr Weasley cried. "That's my son!". He ran towards them. "Are you five alright?" Mr Weasley asked.

"Which of you conquered it!" a man demanded.

Cedric frowned. "What?"

"Crouch they're just kids!" Mr Weasley snarled.

"You've all been discovered at the scene of the crime!" The man known as Barty Crouch snapped with his wand raised at the five.

"Crime? What crime?" Harry asked.

"It's the Dark Mark Harry, it's his mark." Hermione whispered in explanation.

"Voldemort?"

Hearing Voldemort's name made Barty glare at Harry more.

"Those people tonight, in the masks. They're his followers?" Harry asked.

Mr Weasley nodded. "Death Eaters." he said turning to Barty.

Barty turned away from Harry and turned to his party. "Follow me."

"Um there was a man, before!" Harry quickily said.

Barty turned back to him.

"there!" Harry said.

"All of you this way!" Barty snapped.

As soon as Barty left Mr Weasley frowned. "A man Harry? Who?"

"I don't know. I didn't see his face."


	4. The Goblet of Fire

_**Chapter 3: The Goblet of Fire**_

"_Anything from the trolley! Anything from the trolley!"_

The lady with all the sweets could be heard. Hermione sat quietly with Ron and Harry reading the Daily Prophet on the train to Hogwarts. It was the start of a new year and already she was feeling nervous.

"Anything from the trolley dears?" The lady asked finally approaching them.

"A packet of Drooble's and a licorice wand." Ron said getting up. "On second thought just the Drooble's."

Harry was about to ask for something when he was interrupted by a sweet voice. "Two pumpkin pasties please."

He looked up and found himself starting into the beautiful eyes of Cho Chang now in her fifth year. She smiled and left with her bunch of giggling friends.

"Anything sweet for you dear?" The lady asked.

"Oh no, I'm not hungry thank you." Harry replied. He quickily made his way back to his compartment.

"Is it just me or is the Luke Skywalker kid we met at the world cup just weird." Ron said starting a conversation.

Harry had completely forgotten about the blond hair boy that had accompanied the Diggory's at the World Cup. "I dunno." was all he could say.

"He said some preety strange things mate. I mean the whole talk about another galaxy is impossible."

"Nothing's Impossible Ron." Harry said annoyed. Ron had a thing for criticising people when he was jealous of them.

"Will you two shut up!" Hermione snapped irritated. "I'm trying to read!"

Ron scoffed.

"This is horrible." Hermione finally said finishing. "I mean how can the Ministry not know who conquered it? Wasn't there any security?"

"Loads." Ron said.

Harry rubbed his scar. It itched a little. "It's hurting again? Isn't it?" Hermione said.

Harry to cover it up smiled. "I'm fine."

"you know Sirius will want to hear about this." Hermione said. "What you saw at the World Cup and the dream."

Harry knew Hermione was right. "Hedwig. There we go." he said finally finishing the letter. attaching it to her, the snowy owl flew out of the train compartment window and out of sight.

* * *

><p>Luke was amazed as he entered the Great Hall. He was sorted into Gryffindor, he sighed knowing he wasn't going to see much of Cedric. As he took his seat he was quickily greeted by many friendly faces. "You new?"<p>

Luke nodded. "yeah.. I'm Luke Skywalker."

The boy smiled. "Neville Longbottom." he said.

Something about Neville reminded Luke of Wedge Antillies back home. A friend and a fellow pilot he fought alongside with during the Battle of Yavin. '_No! I can't look back now!'_ Almost nearly everyone he had encountered reminded him of _something or someone_ back home.

Neville frowned. "So.. you just got your letter? No offence but you look a little old to be a first year."

Luke smiled. "I'm not. Are you close with Harry Potter?"

Neville chuckled. "Harry? Yeah we're close. He's one of my housemates."

"Housemates? Wait.. he's in Gryffindor?"

Neville laughed nodding. "Yeah, preety much. So.. are you pureblood?."

Luke didn't know what he meant. "Um.. I don't know." he answered. "What's a pureblood?"

Neville gave Luke a look of pure confusion. "If your a pureblood it means your family are all magical beings, if your a Half-Blood you have one magical folk and if your a mudblood.. it means both of your parents are muggles... using the term "_Mudblood_" is quite offensive though."

Cedric had mentioned what a _muggle_ was. Luke wasn't sure if _he was _considered as one. He smiled nervously in reply. "Right."

"I'd like to make a announcement!" Dumbledore's voice suddenly rang through the Great Hall. Everyone fell silent.

"This castle will not only be your home this year, but home to some very special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, the Triwizard Tournament. Now for those who don't know the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests, from each school a student is selected to compete, but trust me when I say these contests are not for the faint hearted."

Luke frowned with curiosity.

"We'll have more of that later, for now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of magic and their headmistress Madam Maxime!"

Just after Dumbledore had said that a school of girls wearing blue dresses emerged in the Great Hall. Luke smirked to himself they were kinda attractive.

"Blimey, that's one big woman." Seamus Finnigan a Gryffindor fourth year commented as the Headmistress Madame Maxime made her way through the hall. "Bloody hell." came from Ron.

The Beauxbatons students took their seats at the Ravenclaw table.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their headmaster Igor Karkaroff!"

Just at that moment boys wearing fur cloaks, fur hats, and blood-red robes came into the view. Ron somehow went all excited. "Blimey it's him! Victor Krum!."

_'What?' _Luke went all surprised. It was that _'Quidditch'_ player from the World Cup.

Krum and the other Durmstrang boys to Ron's dismay went over to sit by the Slytherin table. Soon everyone was talking and the Great Hall went back to being loud and crowded.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Ronald, it's no big deal."

Ron watched with jealousy as Krum and Draco Malfoy shared a conversation. Sighing he looked away and turned back to his friends.

Ron suddenly snickered. "Looks like Skywalker has been sorted into Gryffindor from the looks of it."

Hermione frowned. "What?"

Harry watched Luke from the distance, he was having a conversation with Dean Thomas and Seamus, The boy didn't seem to be any threat.. but something inside Harry told him to keep his distance.

The Great Hall went silent again. "I'd like to say a few words. Eternal Glory. That is what awaits the student who wins the Triwizard Tournament. But to do this, that student must survive three tasks, three extremely dangerous tasks. For this reason the Ministry has seem fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Corporation Bartemius Crouch."

Barty Crouch cleared his

throat and began to speak "After due consideration the Ministry has concluded for their own safety no student under the age of Seventeen should be allowed to forth their name for the Triwizard Tournament-".

Hearing this got a few students started to shout. _'Boos' _"That's rubbish! That's rubbish! You don't know what your doing-"

"SILENCE!"

Dumbledore was now next to what seemed to be a big goblet with blue flames.

"Wow.." Luke muttered in amazement.

"The Goblet of Fire. Anyone wishing to submit themselves to the tournament merely right their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do lightly. If chosen there's no turning back... As from this moment the Triwizard Tournament has begun."

The Great Hall was soon dismissed and everyone started to head to their dormitories. Luke to his surprise had already found two friends he could talk to. He spotted Harry from the distance. _'This would be the best moment to introduce myself'_ . "Guys I'll catch up with you guys later."

"You sure you know where the dorms are?" Neville asked.

Luke nodded. "Yeah, yeah I know. I'll meet you guys there."

"Ok." Seamus agreed.

"Harry!"

Harry who was now in a conversation with Ron and Hermione was approached by no other than Luke Skywalker himself. "Hey ..um.. Luke." he managed to say. "What a surprise."

Ron bit his lip. "listen mate.. we'll meet you in the common room."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, yeah. Go."

"Look. I didn't make a good Impression at the world cup.. " Luke began as soon as Ron and Hermione left.

Harry chuckled. "Your confronting me over something that happened during the summer?"

Luke managed to chuckled nervously back. "Um listen.. anyway.. I uh.. I just wanted to you know-"

"I know. Dumbledore told me."

"What?"

Harry nodded. "We better start heading to our dorms.. you also got a lot of explaining to do." Harry added. "You said some things.."

"-Yeah I know. About that.. I uh.."

"Is it true? Are you really a alien?" Harry asked.

Luke chuckled in amusement. "No. I can assure you I'm human."

"But at the World Cup..." Harry's voice trailed off.

"I'll explain everything another time." Luke quickly said. "Look.. we better uh.. start heading to our Common room."

"Yeah." Harry said agreeing. "You might as well follow me if you don't know the way."

Luke just nodded. The Entrance Hall was now deserted he had kept Harry up, The two boys finally made their way there. Harry had questions he was just going to have to wait...


	5. The Three Unforgivable Curses

_**Chapter 4: The Three Unforgivable Curses**_

_'Hogwarts School here we come' _Luke thought as he awoke that morning. Changing into his school robes he made his way to the Great Hall for breakfast. He was nervous about attending classes. _'Ben's crazy, what the hell am I doing here?' _he thought.

He took a seat next to Neville who was happily chatting away with Seamus. "Hey Luke." they both greeted.

"What do you have first?" Neville asked.

Luke frowned. "Huh?"

"What's your first period for the day?" Seamus said.

"Oh! I have uh.. Defence Against the Dark Arts."

"Lucky." Seamus commented.

"We were just talking about the Triwizard Tournament." Neville said bringing him into the conversation.

"It's unfair that it has a age line." Seamus stated glumly.

"They do it for safety reasons." Luke said.

Neville nodded frowning. "True. People actually die in this Tournament."

Seamus laughed. "I heard Angelina Johnson just submitted her name."

Neville gasped. "Really?"

Seamus nodded with glee. "Better her than Diggory."

This made Luke frown. "Diggory? You mean as in Cedric Diggory?"

Seamus rolled his eyes. "Yeah, Hufflepuff house is all excited and jumpy about it. I mean come on! They beat us at Quidditch last year! I hope Angelina is the one who's chosen."

Neville snickered. "You got that right."

Cedric was submitting his name for the Tournament? He was seventeen after all but still with Neville saying that people actually die made Luke feel a little unsure. Luckily for him, Cedric was in his Defence Against the Dark Arts class.

As Luke entered the classroom he spotted Cedric at the front of the class. He took his seat beside him.

"Hey Luke. I didn't see you yesterday at the welcoming feast."

"I guess I was busy." Luke replied. "Hey, is it true? Did you really sign your name in for the Tournament?"

Cedric shrugged. "Well.. yeah, sort of. My friends convinced me to do it. To be honest with you I don't care about '_Eternal Glory_'"

"Then why did you enter?"

Cedric scoffed. "Since when did you care? Besides no one notable has come from my house. This Tournament will hopefully be a chance to prove we Hufflepuff's aren't considered as _'outsiders'_"

"Outsiders?"

Cedric rolled his eyes. "Gryffindor's are considered as the brave, Ravenclaw's got the brains, Slytherin's think they're better than everybody else and we Hufflepuff's are just considered as a bunch of losers."

"People die in this Tournament Cedric."

Cedric laughed. "So? I'm Seventeen Luke, I know what I'm doing."

Mad-Eye-Moody the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher finally entered the room. Luke could see why the called him that. Moody had one big eye.

"Alastor Moody" he said introducing himself.

"Ex Auror! And your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, I'm here because Dumbledore asked me, End of story goodbye the end, Any questions" His huge eye looked around the room.

"When it comes to the Dark Arts I believe in a practical approach, but first …... which of you can tell me how many Unforgivable Curses there are?".

"Three sir." a student answered.

"And there so named?" Moody asked now writing on the black board.

"Because there unforgivable, the use of any one of them-"

"-Will earn you a one way ticket to Azkaban correct! Now the ministry thinks your still too young to see what these curses do, I SAY DIFFERENT! You need to learn what your up against! You need to be prepared!"

And Luke could see why the called him _'Mad'._

"So which curse shall we see first? Lets start with the Imperius Curse."

Without another word Moody pulled out a spider. He pointed his wand at it and muttered "_Engorgio". _The spider grew bigger. _"Imperio!"_

The Spider began to twitch and began to follow wherever the wand's direction went. The classroom erupted with laughters. Even Luke began to join in '_How can this be unforgivable?'_

His question was answered when Mad-Eye threw made the spider throw itself at the window. Then he made it nearly drown itself.

"Scores of witches and wizards, have claimed that they only did You-Know-Who's bidding.. under the influence of the Imperius curse. But here's the rub... how do we sort out the liars? Who can give me another? Anyone?"

A boy slowly put his hand up. "Ah, Leron is it?

The boy known as Fredrick Leron stood up. He was a sixth year Ravenclaw, quite a outsider. Cedric was surprised he raised his hand for once.

Fredrick struggled to say it. "T-the Cruciatus curse." he finally blurted out.

"Correct! Correct! Come! Come!" Moody led Fredrick to the front of the class. "The torture curse.." Moody pointed his wand at the spider again.

"_Crucio!_"

The Spider began to shake and twitch in pain. It soon let out cries..

Luke was beginning to feel a little tense and sweaty.

"Stop it!" Cedric yelled.

Mad-Eye noticing Luke get red in the face stopped. Fredrick quickily made his way back to his seat. "Perhaps you can give us the final curse Mr. Diggory." he said placing the spider on his desk.

Cedric didn't answer.

"No? Well.. _Avada Kedavra!" _

The Spider was surrounded by a flash of green light before falling dead.

"The Killing Curse." Moody explained "Only one person known to survive it..."


	6. The Champions Are Chosen

_**Chapter 5: The Champions Are Chosen**_

Luke did not like Moody one bit. That so called Professor was _"crazy"_. To preform those curses in a classroom was absurd, he now knew that there was such thing as _"dark magic"._ The week was going quick, Luke was adjusting well to this new world. He however missed Han and Leia back home, he wished they could be here. He was starting to think why Ben sent him here in the first place. Before Luke knew it he found himself sitting in the Great Hall on Thursday night, the three Champions would be revealed.

"The moment you've all been waiting for." Dumbledore began. "The Champion selection!" he announced. Dumbledore walking up to the Goblet of Fire shot out red flames. He caught the piece of parchment.

"The Durmstrang Champion …Victor Krum!" he announced.

Cheers erupted from Durmstrang school as Krum walked up to the front and shook Dumbledore's hand. Taking the parchment he left the hall.

The Goblet of Fire went red again, shooting out another piece of parchment. "The Champion for Beauxbatons.. Fleur Delecour!"

Cheers and shouts of support erupted from her house,

Luke considered Fleur beautiful. She was extraordinary, he had never seen such beauty like this before. He had seen her on the day of the school's arrival.

As soon as Fleur left the hall, the Goblet of Fire shot out another name. "The Hogwarts Champion... Cedric Diggory!"

Cheers and _"whoo's"_ erupted from Hogwarts school as Cedric made his way to the front. A few Gryffindor's glared. Including Seamus.

Cedric reminded Luke so much of Biggs Darklighter back home. The seventeen year old boy was fearless. He didn't want to see him hurt, Luke and Cedric had become friends during the summer. Cedric was kind, polite he also had a thing with the girls. Luke remembered Biggs to be the same, he remembered how that moustache of his gave him his good looks. True Cedric didn't have one, he didn't need one. The Seventeen year old was perfect.

"Excellent!" Dumbledore beamed. "We now have our three champions! In the end.. only one will go down in history. One will win this vessel of victory... The Triwizard Cup!"

Cheers erupted from the hall. The Triwizard Cup was a shining cup. It would be awarded to the winning champion. To Luke it was pointless. _'All this? For a cup?'_

No one knew what happened next! Suddenly the Goblet of Fire shot out two pieces of parchment! Luke frowned in confusion.

Dumbledore started down at the two in total shock and confusion. "Harry Potter? Luke Skywalker?" he muttered to himself. He was a little nervous about saying them out loud.

"Luke Skywalker? Harry Potter?" he finally called out.

_'What? Did he just say my name?' _Luke turned to Harry's direction who was looking shocked and confused just as he was. The whole school was staring at them both.

"Could you two come here please!" Dumbledore yelled irritated.

With a slight nudge from Hermione Harry finally got up, Luke did the same. The whole school stared at them with glares...

* * *

><p>The three Champions waited patiently in the trophy room, not saying a word to one another. It was silent for a few moments before Durmstrang Champion Viktor Krum finally broke the silence.<p>

"All me to introduce myself Viktor Krum." he said extending a hand.

Cedric shook it with a nervous smile. "Cedric Diggory."

"You seem tense velly tense Cedick Diggory?" Krum said.

Cedric chuckled nervously. "Tense? Why wouldn't I be?"

"Viktor ze scaring the boy!" Fleur snapped.

"Luke? Harry?" Cedric frowned in confusion.

Luke and Harry just walked in with nervous looks planted on their faces. "Do ze want us back inside?" Fleur asked.

Harry was about to answer when Dumbledore with a whole bunch of teachers bursted into the room. "Harry! Did you put your name in that Goblet of Fire?" he snapped.

"N-no sir!" Harry stuttered.

"Harry! Be honest with me!"

"Sir! I'm not lying I didn't."

"You absolutely sure?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes sir." Harry quickily said.

"The boy iz lying!" Madame Maxime shrieked. "Five ze champions! No! Not ze acceptable!"

_'Shut this woman up already' _Luke thought. "Sir. I don't know how my name got into that cup either. I don't remember putting it in."

Luke's case was different to Harry because he was actually at age. "You didn't put your name in?" Dumbledore asked in confusion.

"No, I didn't."

Everyone turned to Barty Crouch. "What do you suppose we do about this? The rules are up to you Barty." Dumbledore said.

Barty Crouch sighed. "The rules are absolute. Mr Skywalker and Mr. Potter have no choice, they are as of tonight.. Triwizard champions."

"No! zis is not acceptable!" Madame Maxime cried.

"You three better get back to your dormitories." Dumbledore said ignoring her presence.

Cedric was just as shocked as Luke and Harry was. Everyone left, however the three boys stayed back.

Luke bit his lip. "Cedric... I didn't enter. I swear."

Cedric frowned. "Who put your name in? How did the Goblet of Fire end up choosing _five_ champions?"

"That's what I would like to know." Harry said.

Cedric sighed. "Someone must have bewitched the Goblet. But only a powerful wizard would know how to do that."

Harry scoffed. "So what your saying is there could be a death eater in this castle?"

"I'm .. uh.. going to bed. Good luck.." with that Cedric finally left the trophy room leaving Luke and Harry.

Luke managed to let out a weak smile. "Both champions huh?"

"Yeah."

"Well.. we better start heading back to our dorms." Luke said.

Harry nodded. "Agreed." he didn't know what laid in store for them all he knew was this Tournament was trouble...

* * *

><p>"Albus! Are you really going to let him compete!"<p>

Dumbledore sighed. "You heard Barty, the rules are clear." he said.

"The devil with Barty!" _McGonagall_ snapped. "Don't let Potter compete!."

"If we are to really discover the meaning of these events we may as well.. for the time being.. let them unfold." Snape said.

McGonagall scoffed. "Do nothing? Potter is a boy! Not a piece of meat!."

"The Skywalker boy has been involved in this mess as well. What do you suppose this means Albus?" Snape asked.

"The Goblet of Fire only chooses three Champions. What happened tonight was the work of Dark magic. Someone bewitched the Goblet of Fire and only a dark powerful wizard could have done that. Alastor keep a eye on Harry will you?"

"I can do that." Moody said.

"Don't let him know though, he must be anxious enough as is, knowing what lies ahead..."

* * *

><p><em><em><strong>Well.. there you go Chapter 5! Thanks to a review by "IloveBem" I have tried to take out some of the dialogue from the movie. However I am not following the books as you have noticed. Thanks again! I hope this chapter pleases you more<strong>__


	7. Overhearing Danger

__**Chapter 6: Overhearing Danger**__

To Luke's surprise he had never been more popular. Poor Harry was getting hate while he was getting more noticeable. As he entered the Great Hall he was greeted by different students from different houses. It felt good, but wrong. Harry Potter didn't deserve this, not even his best friend was talking to him. Luke spotted the 14 year old boy with Hermione Granger and the far end of the Gryffindor table.

"May I join you?" he asked sitting down.

"Liking all this popularity Skywalker? As you've noticed hanging out with me probably isn't the best option right now." Harry said it in a tone that didn't sound welcoming.

Luke frowned. "Look.. I didn't put my name in that Cup either. I know what you must be going through."

Harry sighed. "We have a interview with Rita Skeeter by the way. We're suppose to head over to the trophy room after breakfast."

"Rita Skeeter?"

"She works for the Daily Prophet." Hermione said. "I wouldn't believe a thing she writes though."

"Why?" Harry asked.

"She writes lies. Nasty ones, be careful with what you say." Hermione explained.

* * *

><p>All five Champions as Harry stated met in the trophy room straight after breakfast. Luke and Harry found Cedric, Fleur and Krum already there.<p>

"Hello!"

The voice of a woman started both Luke and Harry. '_I presume that's Rita' _Luke thought.

Rita Skeeter was a woman with curly blonde hair, she had a large jaw and pencil shaped eyebrows. She wore rhinestone glasses, green leather robes with maroon furs at the collar. She carried a crocodile-skin handbag.

She rushed up to the two boys. "I'm Rita Skeeter! I write for the daily prophet!" she said introducing herself. "You are the juicy news!"

Luke managed to show a smile.

Rita Skeeter let out a smile. "Shall we start with the youngest? Lovely?"

Harry without being asked was dragged away leaving Luke alone in the trophy room with the other champions.

"Skywalker iz it? I am Fleur Delacour. Champion for Beauxbatons."

Luke smiled. "Nice to meet you."

Luke shrugged. "So.. are we all getting interviews?"

Cedric nodded. "I'm next." he stated.

* * *

><p>"Hmm.. this is cosy."<p>

"It's a broom cupboard." Harry said. It indeed was a broom cupboard. Rita had lured Harry away into this uncomfortable spot for their interview.

"You should feel right at home then." Rita said. "Don't mind if I use a Quick-Quotes-Quill do you?"

"Oh, no."

"So tell me, Harry. Here you sit, a mere boy of 12..."

"I'm 14." Harry interrupted.

"... about to compete against three students who are not only vastly more emotionally mature than yourself, but who've mastered spells that you wouldn't attempt in your dizziest daydreams. Concerned?"

"I haven't really thought about it." Harry said looking at what the Quill was writing.

"Just ignore the Quill." Rita said sensing this. "Because you're no ordinary boy of 12 are you?"

"14."

"Your story's legend. Do you think it was the trauma of your past that made you so keen to enter such a dangerous tournament?"

"No, I didn't enter." Harry stated.

"Of course you didn't_._"Rita said winking. "Everyone loves a rebel, Harry. Speaking of your parents, were they alive, how do you think they'd feel? Proud? Or concerned that your attitude shows, at best, a pathological need for attention? The worst psychotic death wish."

How was this woman to question Harry about his past. He felt uncomfortable already being in the same room with her. "Hey!" he suddenly said. "my eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past!" he said glancing at her notes...

* * *

><p>Luke hoping to catch up with Harry didn't seem to find him anywhere. His interview with Rita was a pain, it was like she knew everything about him. She asked him the most strange Questions.<p>

"Hey Neville!" he said catching up with the 14 year old Gryffindor.

"Oh hey, Luke." Neville said smiling.

"What's that you got there?" Luke asked with curiosity. Neville was holding a weird sort of plant.

"Gillyweed." Neville replied proudly.

"Gillyweed?"

"It's a plant plant native to the Mediterranean and resembling a bundle of slimy, grey-green rat tails. Helps you breath underwater for.. lets say at least a hour."

"Really?" Luke asked with curiosity. He understood the _'Hour' _part. To him a plant was just a plant, they were not on many planets. Tatooine never got any, he never had seen one up close.

Neville nodded. "It's also used to make a drink called Gillywater. I need it for Herbology." he said explaining. "Oh hey, congratulations on become Triwizard Champion, why didn't you tell me you submitted your name in?"

"I didn't. I honestly don't know how it got there."

Neville laughed. "Well at least Gryffindor has a chance of winning with you and Harry. I wish you the best of luck."

"Thanks." Luke said with a smile.

* * *

><p>Harry was at the Owlery waiting on Sirius letter. He had been coming here ever since he got back to Hogwarts he was desperate for a answer.<p>

He heard a owl come in. It was Sirius letter, unfortunately Hedwig was not the one who returned.

_**Harry.**_

_**I couldn't risk sending Hedwig. It was since the world cup, the ministry's been intercepting more owls and she's too easily recognised. We need to talk Harry, face-to-face. Meet me in the Gryffindor Common Room this Saturday night. Make sure your alone.**_

_**Sirius.**_

* * *

><p>Luke missed home, he missed the sound of Han and Leia voice, despite getting all the attention he felt miserable. He noticed some students start to wear badges. Nasty badges that pretty much insulted Harry. He sat on his bedside Saturday night, browsing through things he had packed with him. He smiled as he found himself holding a familiar yellow jacket, the same jacket he had worn on the day of the ceremony on Yavin. He grinned as memories of Leia handing him and Han medals flooded through him, he finally sighed as the memory faded.<p>

It was late. He was ready to go to sleep until a voice of a certain Harry started him.

"No!"

Curious, Luke went downstairs into the common room and hid behind a wall. Harry was at the fireplace and apparently talking to it! Looking closer Luke spotted a face.

"I had to ask." The face said. "Now, tell me about this dream of yours. You mentioned Wormtail and Voldemort but who was the third man?"

"I don't know." Harry was saying.

"You didn't hear a name?"

"All I know is Voldemort was giving him a job to do, something important."

"What was that?"

"He wanted … me." Harry said that in a trembled tone. That's when Luke realised something was not right.

"I don't know why, but he was going to use this man to get to me. It was only a dream right?" Harry asked now with a hopeful tone.

"Look Harry, the Death Eaters at the World Cup, your name rising from that Goblet... these are not just incidents, Hogwarts isn't safe anymore."

Luke took a step closer to listen to the conversation.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying the devils are inside these walls. Igor Karkaroff, he was a Death Eater and no one stops being a Death Eater and there's Barty Crouch who sent his own son to Azkaban."

_Death Eaters? Devils? _Luke didn't know what just happened but Harry sounded frightened, scared. Perhaps this Tournament wasn't such a good idea after all... _'Where's Han and Leia when you need them?'_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Luke is starting to get it... could this mean trouble? <strong>_

_**Please Review!**_


	8. Dragons

_**_Chapter 7: Dragons _**_

A dark cubicle was illuminated by a single shaft of light from above. The brooding Darth Vader sat on a raised meditation cube.

"Lord Vader."

Vader didn't move or answer to General Veers presence. The young general stood quietly, Vader finally spoke.

"What is it Veers?"

"My Lord, the fleet has moved out of light speed. Com-Scan has detected an energy field protecting an area of the sixth planet in Hoth. The field is strong enough to deflect any bombardment.

"The rebel scum is alerted to our presence. Admiral Ozzel came out of light speed came out of light speed too close to the system. He's as clumsy as he is stupid. A clean bombardment is impossible through their energy shield. Prepare your troops for a surface attack..."

* * *

><p>Weeks went by, The First Task was only now days away. Luke was getting more and more nervous by the minute. He wondered what he would have face, he spent most of his time in the library which Hermione had introduced to him on his first day here. He would study and read, he enjoyed the library due to the less amount of noise.<p>

"May I join you?"

Luke looked up. "Cedric?"

Cedric Diggory took a seat at the table he was sitting at. "Listen... we haven't really had a chance to catch up."

Cedric and Luke had become friends during the summer. The Diggory's had been nothing but kind, Cedric had become a someone he could look up to. Luke considered Cedric close like a brother. "I haven't seen much of you." Luke admitted smiling amused.

Cedric sighed. "Sorry Luke, I really am."

Luke chuckled softly. "It's ok, really."

"How are you?"

"Great to be honest with you. Cedric I've learnt so much."

Cedric grinned. "I've noticed."

Luke frowned. "Hey Cedric, listen about this Tournament..."

"... I know you didn't put your name in. I knew from the start. The Goblet was only supposed to select three. We'll get through this.. we're in this together." Cedric said earnestly. "I promise."

Luke believed him. How could he not? The sincerity in the seventeen year old Hufflepuff's eyes showed it, Cedric Diggory was the most honest, most true person he had ever met. Yes there was Biggs Darklighter who he looked up to his whole life but Cedric was much more then that. The two boys were truly brothers in arms...

* * *

><p>Harry Potter sat by the black lake, he had nothing better to do. Neville accompanied him, they both were working on Herbology homework.<p>

"Amazing." He was saying.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Neville, your doing it again." What Harry referred to was Neville Longbottom's fascination in plants. Neville knew everything about them.

"Oh, right sorry." he mumbled.

Harry found the title of the book he was reading intresting. "Magical Water Plants of the Highland Lochs? Neville what is this?"

"Moody gave it to me." Neville explained. "While we were having tea." he said with a grin. He waved.

Harry looked back and groaned. Ron, Hermione and Ginny had come. He didn't even want to see Ron right now.

Hermione approached him while Ginny and him stayed back. "Ronald would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well you can tell Ron- what?" Harry didn't quite catch that.

Hermione sighed. "Please don't ask me to say it again. Ron would like me to tell you, that Seamus told him, that Dean was told by Pavarti that Hagrid's looking for you."

"Well you can tell Ron-"

"I'm not a owl!" Hermione snapped. Without another word she left with Ron and Ginny, Ron shot Harry a nasty glare before doing so.

* * *

><p>"you brought your fathers cloak like I ask yeh?"<p>

"Yeah, I brought the cloak. Hagrid where are we going?" Harry demanded.

"You'll see soon enough." Hagrid replied. "Pay attention, this is important."

"What's with the flower?" Harry asked frowning. "Hagrid... you combined your hair?" It was indeed true. Hagrid looked more neat and presentable than usual, since when did he care about good looks he was a giant after all!

"As a matter of fact I have, you might wanna try the same thing now and again." Hagrid stopped as he heard the noise of growling from the distance. Harry hearing it too started to get more suspicious.

"Hagrid!"

Hearing a woman's voice made Hagrid smile. "Put the cloak on Harry." he instructed.

"Olympe!" Hagrid cried with joy. The woman Harry had heard was no other than Madame Maxime.

_'What is she doing here?' _Harry thought now under the protection of the invisibility cloak.

"Oh Argid I thought perhaps you weren't coming." Madame Maxime was saying. "I thought you had forgotten me."

"I could never forget you Olympe?"

"What is it you wanted to show me? You sounded so accelerated when we spoke earlier."

"Trust me." Hagrid replied with a bright smile.

_'Hagrid? In love?' _Harry only thought one word: _'yuck' _He followed the two love birds until they finally stopped. He heard loud growling.

_'Dragons?' _"Dragons? That's the first task? Your joking!" he said pulling his head under the cloak.

"They are really misunderstood creatures Harry." Hagrid said."Although that Horntail over there is a nasty piece of work, Ron nearly fainted to see him."

Hagrid was referring to the one that kept blowing fire every direction. "Ron was here?"

"Yeh, Charlie had to bring him over from Romania. Didn't Ron tell you that?" Hagrid asked confused.

"No." Harry replied bitterly. "He didn't tell me a thing."

* * *

><p>Luke Skywalker sat in the Gryffindor common room after a long day. He was exhausted after just coming out of potions, He sat in the Gryffindor Common room reading a copy of <em><strong>Advanced Potion-Making. <strong>_

Harry just walked in.

Luke looked up. "Hey."

Harry frowned. "Luke? Still up?" It was indeed late and way past his bedtime.

Luke shrugged. "Well, I haven't been able to get any sleep really. Snape's really put's pressure on me."

Harry chuckled. "There's no way to impress him, don't bother. He'll just take away house points if you try."

Luke smirked. "I know. Not to be personal or anything but … where have you been?"

_'I might as well tell him'_ Harry thought. "I know what the first task is."

Luke's eyes widened. "What?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah." he mumbled.

"Harry that's cheating-"

"-Not if Fleur and Krum know too." Harry interupted. "The first task is dragons."

Luke frowned. "Dragons?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah, they got one for each of us." Harry wondered if Cedric knew. It would be unfair if he didn't. He had the right to know, Fleur and Krum obviously already did.

** ...**

Harry did just that the next day. As he walked through the courtyard he was confronted by Hufflepuff's in the _'Support Diggory/Potter Stinks' _badges. This annoyed him. He wondered what Cedric thought about this.

"Mind the badge?" _Ernie Macmillan_ asked. Showing it proud. Harry pushed passed him and Hannah Abbott who both started to laugh. He found Cedric, to his surprise the seventeen year old wasn't wearing one. This made him feel loads better.

Cedric was on his way to class with a group of friends when he heard someone call his name.

"Cedric!"

Cedric turned. "Harry? I'll meet you guys there later."

One of Cedric's best mates Scott rolled his eyes. "See ya, later Ced."

"May I have a word?" Harry asked.

Cedric shrugged. "Sure, alright."

"Dragons, that's the first task. They got one for each of us."

Cedric frowned. "You serious?"

Harry nodded quickily.

"And er do Fleur and Krum-"

"Yes." Harry cut in.

"Right."

Harry started to walk away, Cedric firmly placed a hand on his shoulder. "Hey, listen. About the badges, I've asked not to wear them."

Harry smiled weakly. "Don't worry about it..."

* * *

><p>"Lord Vader."<p>

"What is it Veers?"

Vader smiled inside the mask. "Wedge Antillies at last."

The young Corellian pilot coughed weakly. He felt blood at the back of his throat.

"Where did you find him?"

"Lurking about on this ship." Veers replied.

"He will become useful to me. Take him away."

"Right away sir.."

* * *

><p><em><strong>What does Vader want with poor Wedge? Next chapter is the First Task. How will our champions go? <strong>_


	9. The First Task

_**_Chapter 8: The First Task/ A Unexpected Surprise _**_

Luke Skywalker awoke nervous. Why? Today was the First Task. All the champions were to meet Barty Crouch after lunch. They were to assemble at a tent that had been built near the arena on the grounds.

"Scared?" Asked Harry at the Gryffindor table that morning.

Luke nodded with a weak smile. "you bet." Harry unlike him looked terrified. Luke couldn't blame him. Dragons? Harry was too young for this.

* * *

><p>After lunch as on schedule the champions met in the Great Hall. From there they would be escorted to the grounds. From there, they were escorted inside a tent. The Weasley rwins could be heard from the crowd shouting and yelling support Gryffindor.<p>

Harry did a lot of pacing. Luke just tried to think about something else. "Nervous?"

Cedric smiled weakly. "Scared more like it."

Luke just nodded. "Good luck out there."

Cedric nodded back. "Be careful Luke."

Luke smiled slightly. "You too."

"Good day champions, gather around. Now you've waited, you've wondered and at last the moment has arrived, the moment only five of you could appreciate!". Dumbledore exclaimed now entering the tent, with Barty Crouch following behind him now holding a purple, silk bag. "Barty the bag."

"Gather around champions." Crouch instructed. "Miss Delacour?"

Fleur Delacour timidly placed her hand in the purple silk bag and pulled out a really small, green dragon.

"The Welsh Green."

Luke noticed the scared look printed on her face.

"Mr Krum?"

Krum with more confidence than Fleur pulled out a dragon with golden spikes. "The Chinese Fireball."

Cedric was next, as he placed his hand into the bag he felt a slight burn on his skin. He winced as he pulled out his dragon.

"The Swedish Short-Snout" Barty said with a sarcastic smile.

"Mr. Skywalker if you will?"

Luke bit his lip as he pulled out his dragon. It had dark rough scales, ridges along its back, and its tail was tipped with an arrow-shaped spike. "Hebridean Black." Barty said. "Which leaves..."

"The Horntail." Harry muttered.

"What was that boy?"

"Nothing!" Harry said quickily pulling out his dragon.

"The Hungarian Horntail."

Harry gulped.

These represent five very real dragons, each of which has been given a Golden Egg to protect." Barty explained. "Your objective is simple... collect the egg. This you must do, for each egg contains a clue without you cannot hope to proceed to the next task. Any questions?".

The room went silent. Dumbledore came forward "Good luck champions. Mr Diggory at the sound of the cannon, you may-".

Argus Filch the school caretaker let it out too early. Luke couldn't help but snicker a little.

Cedric took a deep breath before finally leaving the tent and stepping out onto the arena...

Luke sat nervously once he left. _'You can do this Ced' _he thought. He heard the dragon's roars and growls, he heard the fire, he then heard the cheering.. Cedric had done it. He smiled releaved. Krum was next. He could hear his name being called.

"_Krum! Krum!..."_

Cedric was in the infirmary. Madame Promfey was tending to his wounds. Luke noticed a orange paste on the side of his face. "You did it man! Congratulations!"

Cedric smiled slightly. "Yeah. I guess I did." he said holding his egg.

Luke chuckled. "So.. what's the clue?" he asked.

Cedric smirked. "You'll find out once you get out there. Good luck mate, I know you'll be brilliant."

Cedric's encouragement helped. Luke felt a lot better. Krum and Fleur had by now already faced their dragons.. it was time...

* * *

><p>… Luke heard his name being shouted as he made his way onto the arena. The arena was huge and full of lots of rock. Luke looked around for any sign of the dragon he could see the Golden Egg from the distance. Taking out his wand he made his way towards the egg.<p>

Out of nowhere the dragon appeared lunging at him. Luke ducked.

The crowd gasped.

Luke pointed his wand at a nearby rock. _"Reducto!" _It smashed into pieces distracting the dragon for a moment. It however it then blew a heap of fire towards him.

Luke hid behind a nearby rock and thought for a second. He pointed his wand to small nearby stones. _"Lapifors!"_

The stones transformed into small rabbits and began making their way towards the dragon, hopping around it. The Hebridean Black reacted and started trying smash every single one.

This gave Luke the opportunity to run for the egg! The dragon however struck again this time knocking him out with his tail.

The crowd gasped in horror. _"Come on Luke" _Neville muttered from the crowd. _"You can do this."_

Luke slowly got up to his feet. _"Expulso!" _

A rock exploded making the dragon growl and shriek. Luke quickly ran towards the egg. It was the perfect distraction...

* * *

><p>"You did it mate! I knew you could do it!" Seamus Finnigan exclaimed proudly in the Gryffindor common room along with everybody else. Both Luke and Harry got attention that night. They couldn't be more proud!<p>

For the first time in a while Luke Skywalker felt at home.

"Go on! Open it guys! What's the clue!" Neville exclaimed.

Harry smiled slyly. "What do you say Luke?"

Luke shrugged grinning back. "Alright." he agreed with a chuckle.

Harry and Luke both at the same time opened the egg they held in their hands. To their surprise the egg made a horrible sound. Everyone covered their ears.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ron exclaimed.

"Congratulations kid, that was one in a million."

Luke frowned. The voiced sounded almost familiar. "Han?"

A man in his early twenties stood among the crowd. He had the familiar brown hair and eyes. "HAN!"

Luke cried rushing forward to embrace his friend. "W-w-what are you doing here? When did you get here? Ho-"

"-Dumbledore." Ron answered cutting in.

Han nodded. "Yeah.. the old man kinda brought us here." he said.

"Us?"

Han laughed. "Oh I forgot to mention.." he stepped aside to reveal no other than Leia Organa. Luke beamed brightly and wrapped her in a tight hug. "You have no idea how much I missed you guys!"

"Well.. I must say.. it's some place you got here." Han said looking around.

Luke chuckled. "Guys.. welcome to Hogwarts! You are currently in the Gryffindor common room as we speak." Luke turned to his fellow housemates. "Han Leia these are my housemates!"

Han frowned. "Housemates? You live together or something?"

Luke laughed. "There's so much I gotta tell you guys!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yay! Han and Leia are here and they have some news.. PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>_


End file.
